LOCH Chapter 1: A Help From An Enemy
by SaCrEd KeEpEr
Summary: Title: LOCH Part 01: An Help From An EnemyAuthor: kez n’ zerFandom: Legend of Condor Hero Disclaimer: I don’t own LOCH… Summary: Yang Guo is cured with the help from an unexpected guest…Chapter 1: A Help From An Enemy. It has been 26 days since Yang Guo


**Title: **LOCH Part 01: An Help From An Enemy

**Author: **kez n' zer

**Fandom: **Legend of Condor Hero

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOCH…

**Summary: **Yang Gou is cured w/ the help from an unexpected guest…

**Chapter 1: A Help From An Enemy**

It has been 26 days since Yang Guo & Dragon Girl (Xiao Long Nu) left the Callous Valley & returned to the Ancient Tomb. Yang Guo was weak & was being taken care of by Dragon Girl. When she was out to get more food for them, along the way she met Li Mo Chou. She took out her weapon (silk w/ gold bells) & was ready to fight her but instead, Li Mo Chou didn't take out her duster. She told Dragon Girl that she doesn't want a fight but wants to see Yang Guo to ask him on how she could repay her debt to him.

Dragon Girl brought Li Mo Chou to Granny-sun's room where Yang Guo lay asleep & dying. Dragon Girl explained to her what happened.

"Yang Guo was poisoned by a Love-Me-Not Flower in Callous Valley, he was badly injured and is now weak….he tried to stop me from marrying Gongsun Zhi (sob..sob..sob)."

After hearing from Dragon Girl on how he came to this, Li Mo Chou volunteered to get the Callous Pill, w/c is the antidote for the poison, in Callous Valley. Dragon Girl thanked her and wished her good luck on her journey.

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate the help…and I bid you good luck on…"

but then Li Mo Chou interrupted. "Dragon Girl, don't think that I'm doing this because I already approve of you two…I'm paying my debt, that's all." Li Mo Chou then left thinking that she should hurry because she might be too late.

It took Li Mo Chou 3 days to get to Callous Valley. There she was treated kindly because not often do visitors go to their place. The master of the valley, Qui Qian Chi was busy making more Callous Pills. She started doing this since Yang Guo and Dragon Girl left.

Being unable to see the master, Li Mo Chou decided to stay for the night. The next morning, she went outside to roam around the valley after eating breakfast. As she was about to go inside, she saw the flower that Dragon Girl told her about, the flower that made Yang Guo's life limited to 36 days. She took one Love-Me-Not flower and kept it.

She was surprised when Gonsun Lu'e called out her name and greeted her,

" Miss Li Mo Chou, the master would like to see you now, I'll accompany you to her"

The master was waiting for her arrival and asked her, "Why have you come to such a secluded valley? What do you want?".

Li Mo Chou immediately told her, "I came here to challenge all your greatest warriors in exchange for 3 callous pills, if I lose, I will serve you for 10 years."

Qiu Qian Chi agreed and ordered all her warriors to attack all at once but all of them failed. Qiu Qian Chi was disappointed but she had no choice, she gave the pills to Li Mo Chou.

"Thank you very much, I have to leave now." As she was about to say goodbye, Gonsun Lu'e stopped her.

"Miss Li Mo Chou, would you like to stay for the night? You were badly injured during the fight."

Li Mo Chou refused. "I have to go, a friend is dying and is now waiting for me to come back with the callous pills. He was poisoned by a Love-Me-Not-Flower…and he is nearing his death." Gonsun Lu'e immediately knew that it was Yang Guo that she was talking about and allowed her to go, she even told her to hurry up and wished her good luck as she left.

Li Mo Chou used the same boat she used in coming to the village. But it took her 3 days to go back to the ancient tomb because she was weak. As she entered the ancient tomb, Dragon Girl saw her and made her lay on a bed.

There Li Mo Chou gave the 2 pills to Dragon Girl & kept the other one for she intends to use the flower she took as a weapon and & make more copies of the antidote. Dragon Girl hurriedly gave the pill to Yang Guo & also kept the other one. As soon as Yang Guo swallowed the pill, his perspiration lessened & was already getting better.

Dragon Girl nursed Li Mo Chou back to health while waiting for Yang Guo to wake up. 2 days later, Li Mo Chou was feeling better, before she left, Dragon Girl thanked her. She then noticed that Dragon Girl was looking at her in a funny but suspicious looking way,

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Dragon Girl replied, "You've changed, you're not the person who used to attack us, the person who was obsessed with getting to know the secret techniques of the Maiden's Sutra, you are a different person since you came here…and if you were still that arrogant person you were before, you wouldn't have risked you life to save Yang Guo, you would just have let him die without any remedy."

Li Mo Chou didn't react to this & she walked out. As she was already leaving, a smile formed on her face, she had been thinking about what Dragon Girl said & realized that she did change & she felt happiness when she helped the couple.

The next day after Li Mo Chou left, Yang Guo woke up & the first one he went looking for was Dragon Girl.

"Gugu! Gugu! Gugu! "

He searched the ancient tomb while shouting her name. As he was about to give up, believing that Dragon Girl has left him again, he heard a familiar tune, it was the same tune he heard when he first went to the ancient tomb. It was the sound of Dragon Girl's instrument, the same instrument she played when he first saw her. He ran to the room where the sound was and saw Dragon Girl.

"Gugu! I thought you left again."

He hugged her tight & told her how happy he was to see her. Dragon Girl cried w/ tears of joy and hugged him back,

" I told you I would never do that again, I would never leave you alone…"


End file.
